


Double pleasure

by SeiyaRei



Series: Corpse/Sykkuno/Toast polyamory smut <3 - Coastkkuno [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BOTTOM CORPSE AGENDA, Coastkkuno, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Corpse, top!Sykkuno, top!Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: Do I really need a summary for fic tagged double penetration and bottom!Corpse? Fine...°l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l°After the drunk Among us stream our trio decide, this is the best time to bring up conversation about kinks. And later, when they got sober again, they tried some of them.°l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l°“Uhm, well, double penetration, I guess? But, eh, not like I would be the one who, uhm… I don't want to top in that scenario.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang, Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang
Series: Corpse/Sykkuno/Toast polyamory smut <3 - Coastkkuno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088231
Comments: 36
Kudos: 334





	Double pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a normal day when we were bragging on discord, how there is literally nothing for bottom Corpse. So I decided to write the next chapter of this series dedicated to it. It was supposed to be short, max. 2k... oh well.
> 
> This fic is readable only because my beta is the best person on the planet <3

It was the night after their drunk Among Us stream when they started that conversation. Corpse didn't exactly remember who started it, but it was probably him, since he had the most gallons of alcohol in the blood. Or it could easily have been Toast, since he wasn't afraid to ask that kind of thing even sober. Definitely not Sykkuno… Well maybe; he was such a wild card, anything was possible.

“So, what have you always wanted to try in bed, but are afraid to ask?”

Everyone went silent for a moment. Sykkuno suddenly became too interested in the zipper of his pocket, avoiding eye contact. Toast spoke up first, after a sip from his drink.

“I am not exactly afraid to ask for anything, I am just… I‘ve always liked the idea of somnophilia. You know, sex when the other one is sleeping. But it's problematic, because you can't exactly give consent when you are sleeping and I don't want anyone to do it just because I want to try it.” With these words Toast finished his drink. He made too much sense for somebody who had been drinking for hours.

Corpse was about to say something, but in the last moment he heard some muffled words from Sykkuno. He turned his head, trying to focus his blurred vision for at least a few seconds to see him properly. Sykkuno was staring at his drink, cheeks flushed, but he was definitely saying something.

“Sorry, what was that again?” Corpse asked slowly and burped at the end of the sentence. Not that he cared, he was drunk as fuck and his only interest at that moment was Sykkuno's answer, not good manners.

“Uhm, I was just telling Toast that we c-could try that… I actually, uhm, tried it before, so I am sure I wouldn't mind.”

Corpse blinked, looking at Toast, who seemed just as surprised as him. They did not expect that. Maybe Sykkuno should drink more often, he seemed more relaxed and willing to talk about delicate stuff openly.

“Oh. Well, if you say this again tomorrow sober, I will gladly seize the opportunity.” Toast was looking at Sykkuno as a child would look at a bunch of gifts under the Christmas tree.

Corpse was also excited because this meant he could at least watch, if not also try it. Sykkuno didn't put much difference between them when it came to what they could do in bed with him. But his mind was too drowned in alcohol to show his excitement verbally.

“What about you, Sykkuno?” Toast asked, so he could possibly return the favor and make Sykkuno's wish come true.

Sykkuno turned even more red, but to Corpse's surprise he spoke clearly at the first try this time.

“I don't know, you both know what I like… But since you asked, I think public sex? Like, not really in front of people, you know, but… Ehem, and knife play. I‘ve always been interested in that, but that‘s something we should discuss sober. It could be dangerous.”

Now Corpse was literally staring, eyes widened in shock. Yes, yes they definitely had to make Sykkuno drink more often, because-- oh God, if this is what they got…

“Wow, Sykkuno I didn't expect this from you!” Toast sounded really flabbergasted.

Corpse had never heard him like that. But his mind was more focused on the image of himself taking Sykkuno in the public bathroom from behind. His fingers would be in Sykkuno's mouth to keep him quiet or maybe on his throat, pressing gently just to cut the supply of air with every thrust. Praising him if he would be a quiet good boy.

“Corpse? Corpse, are you here?”

Oh, they were talking to him? Corpse shook his head a little to come back to reality.

“Sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?” He shifted his legs a little, trying to find a position in which his boner wouldn't be visible. It didn't work very well, as he could feel Sykkuno's curious gaze on him.

“I was asking what are your secret kinks we don't know about.” Toast's forearms were resting on his knees, his torso tilted forward like he was very interested in what Corpse had on his mind.

Wondering if it was a good idea to tell him the truth, Corpse licked his lips, shifting his gaze back to Sykkuno. After a short inner monologue he decided that, if it went wrong, he could always blame it on alcohol the following day, so why not try his luck?

“Uhm, well, double penetration, I guess? But, eh, not like I would be the one who, uhm… I don't want to top in that scenario.”

The silence after his statement was almost tangible. Sykkuno seemed to forget he was holding a drink, tilting his glass so much, liquid started dripping on the floor, and Toast’s mouth fell open. Corpse felt his face getting hot and began to regret saying anything. He was about to take it back and maybe go to sleep to keep himself from saying anything else, when he noticed someone standing right in front of him. It took him a solid second to realize it was Sykkuno. He had expected Toast to be the one to say or do anything and Sykkuno just shying away, too embarrassed as always.

Sykkuno grabbed his chin, lifting his head gently, while brushing his cheek. Corpse automatically leaned into the touch, even though he was still embarrassed. Sykkuno bent down, capturing his lips in a slow but intense kiss, a little messy, because both of them seemed to have problems concentrating. They soon had to break their kiss to breathe, as the world started to swing dangerously.

“You have no idea how much I wish you were sober right now,” Sykkuno whispered, before he kissed him again, licking his way into his mouth.

Corpse didn't know who, because he was out of his mind, but someone moaned and he found his hands at Sykkuno's chest. After a few futile attempts to touch Sykkuno’s skin through his shirt his, his hands were pushed down by him, who started giggling into their kiss.

“You are going to sleep now, Corpse. Nothing is happening with you like this.” Corpse heard Toast's voice way closer then, but before he could find where it came from, he was pulled off the chair on his legs. He planned to protest, but the movement was too fast and he was sure he would throw up if he opened his mouth. So he only leaned against Toast, letting him lead him into the bedroom.

He formed another plan instead, consisting of cuddling in bed where he was put to sleep. Unfortunately, Toast probably expected it, because as soon as Corpse was lying down, he told him he needed to bring Sykkuno too and Corpse had to wait. So Corpse waited for them. Exactly twenty seconds before he fell asleep.

  
  
  


°l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l°

  
  
  


They discussed it again right away the following morning, still with a very bad hangover, but it was better anyway. If they had been able to do anything, they probably wouldn't have talked that much and instead would have ended in bed after a few minutes.

Like this they were able to confirm they meant everything they said, even if Sykkuno was much less confident to talk about it this time. He did make it clear it was not because he was afraid of doing it, but because he was ashamed to talk about it out loud.

They agreed to try anything that would feel good at the moment and don't push it or plan it too much, instead just wait for what would come naturally.

  
  


°l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l° °l||l°

  
  


It wasn't exactly morning, but Corpse had just woken up. Half asleep, he caught Sykkuno, who was just walking around and dragged him in back to bed to cuddle, before having to become a productive adult again.

“Corpse I need to work, I can't now.” Sykkuno giggled when Corpse hugged him tighter, putting one of his legs over Sykkuno to prevent him from leaving.

“No.” Corpse mumbled into Sykkuno's chest with his eyes closed, inhaling his scent and enjoying the body heat Sykkuno was producing. It was so comfortable lying like this on his lover, in a silent room and with a clear mind, he almost fell asleep again.

But then Sykkuno moved his hand and started to play with his hair, ruffling it and brushing his cheeks here and there. That was good, Corpse liked that and could still sleep while Sykkuno was doing it. But he also knew this never ended with just hair.

Sykkuno touched his ear gently, just to warn Corpse a little, before he started scratching him behind it and Corpse melted. His breath caught in his throat for a second before he exhaled, making a deep rumbling sound almost like cat purr. Corpse turned his head to provide Sykkuno better access, completely relaxed, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling which slowly filled every inch of his body.

He almost didn't notice when Sykkuno pushed him off, turning him on his back and moving over him. Corpse opened his eyes just for a second to see Sykkuno sitting on his chest, when he felt the other hand joining to scratch both of his ears at once. His eyes closed again, a small moan escaping his mouth. He should never give Sykkuno such a dangerous weapon like this. From the day Sykkuno learned how sensitive his ears and area around them was, he wouldn't stop abusing that knowledge. He was often touching him there just to hear him moan in the middle of the conversation or to get him into bed when Corpse claimed he was busy. Not like he was really complaining; he never even tried to resist.

Corpse felt a hot breath landing on his left ear, which gave him goosebumps. The hand scratching there moved a little more to his hair on the back of his head, to make room for Sykkuno's mouth. Sykkuno slowly licked the edge of his ear from top to bottom, stopping there and lightly biting it, before he sucked the earlobe, playing with it with his tongue.

Corpse responded with a low groan, trying to pull Sykkuno closer and take off his t-shirt at the same time. Sykkuno let him do what he wanted, for now, too busy with both of his hands in Corpse's hair and tongue drawing wet paths around Corpse's ear. He tortured Corpse like this for the next few minutes until Corpse started whining with how sensitive his left ear was, and he finally moved, kissing his jawline until he reached his chin, placing the last kiss there and pulling back.

Corpse was breathing heavily, eyes still closed but his hands moved quickly, having sensed an opportunity to finally take off Sykkuno's half rolled up shirt. Sykkuno let him with a small giggle, leaning to kiss him again, when Corpse spoke.

“You are trying to make mess of me… H-how am I supposed to do anything like this.” Corpse was speaking the truth, he was really unable to move much with that kind of attention. Usually when they were together alone without Toast, Sykkuno was the one receiving and Corpse would take care of him, not the other way around. So when the full focus was on him Corpse wasn't able to do anything but moan, waiting for more, lost in the pleasure given to him.

“Then don't do anything and let me take care of you this time.” Sykkuno was probably smiling, judging by his tone, but Corpse wasn't able to be sure. Right after this he felt Sykkuno's hair on his cheeks, just seconds before he kissed his other ear, the one that hadn’t gotten any attention besides ruffling so far. Corpse decided he was very comfortable with where that was going and let Sykkuno do anything. But of course he had to at least touch Sykkuno's naked, exploring every inch of his smooth skin with his big, veiny hands.

Sykkuno started lower this time, licking the skin just below Corpse's earlobe, testing it with his teeth. When that part became too sensitive, Corpse unable to stop the sounds he was making, Sykkuno started slowly sucking that part, making a small round hickey. Corpse was having problems catching his breath, with how intense it was, moaning Sykkuno's name shamelessly. He knew this turned him on, but he had never imagined how much pleasure it could provide. His erection started to hurt a little, because in that position he was unable to touch himself and he didn't have any strength to do so even if he could.

When Sykkuno started to work on the second hickey, right under the first one, his hands playing with both of his earlobes, he started to lose it. His mind was blank, focused only on every touch he felt and how horny it made him. Nothing else existed, only Sykkuno's mouth, Sykkuno's hands… He needed more, now. He didn't realize he was saying it out loud until Sykkuno chuckled against his neck.

“No. I want you to come just from this.” Sykkuno bit the top part of his ear before he continued. “How does that sound to you?”

“I don't know about him, but I like that idea very much,” a familiar voice spoke from the door, followed by the sound of steps.

Corpse turned his head, slowly opening his eyes to see Toast sitting next to him. He couldn't form words at this point, his mind flooded only with need, so he just reached with his hand for Toast to let him know he was more than welcomed there.

Toast kissed his palm, then his wrist and continued further, leaning down a little more every second. Sykkuno moved a little, sliding down to make room for Toast, working only on the right side. He was now sitting much lower on Corpse's hips, his butt touching the tip of Corpse's hard dick. Corpse twitched with the thought of how easy it would be for him to just slide in if he was allowed to do so. He tried to rub against Sykkuno, but he immediately pulled away, letting out a quiet 'tsk tsk' before going back to marking Corpse's neck. So Corpse stopped, not moving at all, lost in painful pleasure again. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last like that, close to the edge and still unable to come because of how slow the buildup was being.

Toast was probably analyzing the situation, because he stopped kissing his arm and instead decided moved to overload his senses even more: Sykkuno was taking care of touching Corpse, so Toast started to please his ears another way.

“I wish you could see yourself right now, Corpse. You look so pretty like this. Beautiful…” Toast started ruffling his hair, scratching him behind his ear, like he was pretending to do it unintentionally and not to drive him crazy.

Corpse shut his eyes again, whining quietly, unable to produce any other sound due to lack of breath.

“Gorgeous. You don’t even know how much I want to fuck your pretty mouth right now. You can’t even speak, what mess would I make from you, if I did that now? If I stuff your mouth full with my cock...“ Toast opened Corpse’s mouth gently with two fingers, sliding inside.

Corpse moaned around them, and began to suck and taste them, trying to move his head in a slow rhythm to not disturb Sykkuno, who was licking his earlobe again.

“...and fuck your skull. You would like it, wouldn’t you? Could you come just from that image?” Toast started to move his hand, sliding his fingers out and back of Corpse's half opened mouth. “Or you would beg for more? For my cock to fill you this time? Would you like that, spread wide open on this bed, stuffed full of my cock. Or better, mine and Sykkuno's at the same time. Imagine it, Corpse, both of us inside you.”

And Corpse couldn't anymore. Sykkuno sitting on him, biting his ear, his hands tracing paths on his sensitive skin full of fresh hickeys, his breath driving him crazy. Toast scratching him behind his other ear at the most sensitive spot, his other hand in his mouth moving slowly as he speaks, putting the dirtiest images in his mind. It was too much, too intense, too good… He came silently, unable to even moan, bitting Toast's fingers with how intense his orgasm was, shaking.

The next few minutes were a little blurry. Someone asked if he was okay, so he nodded, but that was all he could do. Corpse felt someone wiping his face and then the same person dragged him into a careful hug, brushing his hair out of his eyes, mumbling something in his ear. Shortly after he felt cold glass on his lips. Water. He drank all.

Finally his mind calmed enough to recognize where he was. Toast was hugging him from the back, half lying, half leaning against the wall, looking a little worried. Sykkuno was kneeling in front of him, one hand holding the empty glass, the other one brushing his palm gently, waiting for him to get back on Earth. Corpse managed to smile at him, tilting his head back to allow Toast to also see he was alright.

“How are you?” Toast asked first, as always, wanting verbal assurance Corpse was okay. He asked every time, even if they didn’t do anything new or too intense.

“Better than ever,” Corpse answered, his voice still a little cracked, but at least he was able to put words into a sentence again. He raised his hand, touching his still sensitive right ear and then tracing a wet line of hickeys down to his collarbone where Sykkuno had ended. It felt nice.

Corpse moved up to a sitting position so he wasn't crushing Toast with all his body weight anymore, but still staying close to him and not end their hug. In the middle of the movement he noticed the hard thing under his back wasn't Toast's feet but his erection. Of course, how could he forget, he was being selfish. He looked back at Sykkuno, who was now putting the glass on the floor so he didn't have to leave again, who clearly had a similar problem. Seeing both of them like that, the next thing coming on his mind just felt right.

“I don't want to just imagine, Toast.” He looked up at Toast, then back to Sykkuno. “I want to feel both of you, Sykkuno.” He grabbed one of Toast's hands resting on his chest and squeezed it a little, while reaching for Sykkuno to bring him closer.

Sykkuno was staring at him as if he was an angel fallen from heaven. He locked their hands together, moving closer to cup Corpse's cheek with his other hand. His eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Y-you sure, Corpse?”

He could hear how much Sykkuno liked that idea just from the tone of his voice, but he found it cute how he tried to not sound too excited before he was sure Corpse meant what he said.

“Yes.” Corpse smiled at him, looking back at Toast who was unusually quiet.

Toast studied Corpse's face carefully, trying to find any sign of discomfort. He was always the more careful and reserved in their relationship, and he wouldn’t even ever ask, afraid of what could possibly happen and go wrong. Corpse learned how to recognize when Toast had these thoughts. Which was right now.

“Toast, I am not gonna force you to do it, if you don't want to.” Corpse began, brushing the knuckles of the hand he was still holding. “But if you are worried about me, I can assure you I thought about it a lot and not only when I was drunk or horny. Or both. I assure you I am okay with it.”

There was a small pause before Toast exhaled, letting out a quiet 'okay', before he kissed him on the lips for the first time that morning.

Corpse felt the same amount of love for both of them, but he loved each one of them slightly differently. That was also true about their kisses. Kissing Sykkuno was sweet, fluffy and warm. It felt like coming home after a long day and finally being able to breathe. It felt like home. On the other hand, every time he was kissing Toast it felt like it was supposed to be their last kiss. Not sad or anything like that, but the passion he was able to put in every of their kisses… Corpse never experienced that with anyone else. It was like fireworks in the most beautiful colors to ever exist.

Their kiss was long, thorough and mostly chaste in the beggining. Corpse knew that was not going to last long when he felt Sykkuno's hands moving to his torso, slowly rolling up his shirt. Corpse wasn't complaining at all. He broke their kiss to try and pull off his shirt, only to be gently pushed on his back again and stripped of clothes completely by Toast. Corpse made himself comfortable, putting a second pillow under his head to see everything and not having to lift his head. Toast gave him a smirk before he grabbed Sykkuno's hand, pulling him closer to kiss him too.

Sykkuno purred in his lips, moving to Toast's lap. Corpse liked that view, especially knowing nobody was paying attention if he touched himself or not. He was still soft, it was too early, but that didn't mean he couldn't make himself feel good.

Sykkuno cupped Toast's cheeks, giving him another shy kiss, but everything else he was doing was everything but shy. Sykkuno was sitting astride Toast, all of his weight on his knees, rubbing against Toast's lap in long regular movements. Toast wasn’t very vocal during sex, but Corpse didn’t need loud confirmation to know how much turned on he was. His flushed cheeks, heavy breathing and shaking hands, that couldn’t even properly undo Sykkuno's belt, were more than enough.

Toast was able to finally undress Sykkuno completely, grabbing his dick with both of his hands, causing Sykkuno to break their kiss to moan, tilting his head back and almost falling. Fortunately, Toast quickly placed one of his hands on his back, keeping him steady again. He pressed a few kisses on Sykkuno's bare chest, stroking his dick with one hand slowly before he stopped with an apologetic smile.

“You know I want to hear more of your beautiful moans, Sykkuno, but today its about someone else.” He looked at Corpse, who was in the middle of a good masturbation session with live porn in front of him.

He didn’t stop. They’ve watched each other having sex too many times to be embarrassed when caught doing it. And he knew they liked when they were watched.

“What about this. Since you took such good care of Corpse before, I will work him open for both of us and while I’m doing it, he could suck you off,” Toast whispered to Sykkuno's ear, causing him to shiver and moan again.

They repositioned, Toast sitting between Corpse's legs, taking his time to open the lube and coat his fingers so Sykkuno could sit on Corpse's face. Corpse had to encourage him a little, because Sykkuno was once again a little too shy to just go and put his dick into his boyfriend's mouth.

“It's okay, I will push you away if it becomes too much, don’t worry.” He smiled at Sykkuno, pulling him closer, both of his arms at his hips. “I want to taste you so bad, baby.”

Sykkuno blushed a little but finally positioned himself above Corpse's face, one hand next to his head, the other one carefully navigating his cock into Corpse's open mouth. Corpse licked the head of his dick first, looking up, licking his hips before he slowly starting to swallow more of his length. In that moment he also felt a hot finger on his hole. He was thankful Toast remembered how much he hated cold lube and warmed it before he began. Corpse wasn’t as used to bottom as Sykkuno, who enjoyed it most of them three. But when he and Toast would have sex alone, he was the one who would be penetrated, so it wasn’t like he didn’t have any experience. But taking both of them was something he never tried.

  
  


He tried to not think too much and instead focused on more pleasant things, like sucking Sykkuno's cock hard, but without moving his head. He knew how much he liked it and how crazy it drove him when he was unable to move for too long. Corpse tightened his grip on Sykkuno's hips to prevent him from moving and moved his head as forward as he could without choking. In the meantime, he felt a second finger enter him, scissoring him open, while clearly avoiding his prostate. Which was for the better, since Corpse once accidentally bit Sykkuno in a similar scenario when Toast touched it unexpectedly. Luckily they learned and nothing like that happened since.

  
  


Sykkuno whined, thrusting in Corpse's mouth impatiently, but Corpse didn't allow it and kept him steady in one position, trying to not chuckle, since he had no breath for that. After maybe another thirty seconds he finally pulled back, releasing Sykkuno's cock from his mouth, keeping only the head on his tongue outside his open mouth. He looked up, moving his hands on Sykkuno's ass to hold some of his weight, and nodded a little, wanting Sykkuno to fuck his mouth like he wanted this time. Sykkuno didn’t hesitate for long, sliding into Corpse's wet, warm mouth again in a slow thrust. He gave up holding back quickly, just as Corpse liked it, and began to face fuck him properly, but still pulling out for long enough to give Corpse time to breathe under him. Corpse loved when Sykkuno stopped controlling himself, letting moans escape his mouth and moving his hips fast, driven by lust.

Unfortunately he couldn't let him finish, not then, because Sykkuno took a long time to be able to go a second round. When he saw that Sykkuno was near, he pushed him back firmly. Sykkuno whined, but didn't resist at all, instead checking on Corpse immediately, to make sure he hadn’t been too rough.

Corpse laughed, breathlessly, trying to explain to him he was absolutely alright and they just had other plans for that day, if Sykkuno hadn’t forgotten. It was very hard with now four fingers in his ass, brushing against his prostate, just right after Toast realized Corpse's mouth was no longer occupied. He was painfully hard again.

“I think I am done here.” Toast cut their small conversation about how everything was okay, pulling his fingers out of Corpse. “How do you want to do this? What seems most comfortable for you, Corpse?” Toast asked, while cleaning his fingers.

Corpse sat up, looking at Sykkuno again.

“Uhm, I think the best would be if Sykkuno is lying under me and you take me from behind? If that is okay…”

Sykkuno kissed him in response, already moving to lie where Corpse had been moments before, excited like it was his birthday gift.

“Of course it is, anything for you to be comfortable and enjoy it,” Toast said. “While I undress myself, you two can start and I will join if you will feel like it?”

That took Corpse by surprise, but he wasn't complaining. It was just… He never had Sykkuno top him before. Not that he didn't want to, they just enjoyed it more the other way around. So he wasn't sure what to do exactly to make him feel good. Of course they were together for a long time and knew what each other liked, but this was still the first time like that. Maybe that was also why Toast gave him time.

Corpse blushed a little when he moved over Sykkuno, carefully sitting down just to feel his dick under his butt. Sykkuno placed his palms at Corpse's hips, smiling at him and slowly moving under him just to tease him a little. Corpse bended down to kiss him, at least claiming his mouth before Sykkuno could claim him. He blindly reached behind himself, grabbing Sykkuno's dick and began to slowly guide it inside.

“C-Corpse, you--” Sykkuno moaned, cutting himself off, putting one of his hands over his mouth to prevent himself from making anymore sounds. Corpse let him do what he wanted, then, because he needed to take Sykkuno fully first. Soon he didn't need his hands anymore so he put them on Sykkuno's chest and controlled the situation just by lowering himself more, letting Sykkuno stretch him open with his cock. Finally he had the full length inside him.

“Sykkuno…” Corpse stopped moving, just enjoying that good feeling of being filled by his partner with his eyes closed. The hands on his hips reminded him he was not alone and that he should also pay attention to Sykkuno.

He opened his eyes again, looking at Sykkuno, who was now twitching under him, lust in his gaze and evidently having a hard time to control himself and not starting to move. Corpse shifted a little, testing if he was feeling okay, which only caused Sykkuno to whine even with the hand over his mouth. Corpse reached for it, putting Sykkuno's hand on his dick.

“It will be more useful here.” He smirked before he slowly started moving.

“Oh Jesus,” Sykkuno whispered, eyes fully focused on his dick slowly disappearing inside Corpse and appearing again.

Eventually he seemed to remember he could do things too and started stroking Corpse's cock at the same rhythm as Corpse moving above him. Corpse groaned, speeding up a little, closing his eyes again to fully enjoy the warm full feeling of Sykkuno's cock inside him and his hand driving him crazy with every touch. He was so lost in need, he didn't even notice Toast until he touched his back.

“Enjoying yourself?” He chuckled at Corpse's flinch. “Should I join or are you satisfied with this set up?” Toast asked softly, one of his hands squeezing Corpse's ass, helping him with moving and making Sykkuno moan under them.

“Join. I want you… Both of you, please.” Corpse was a little breathless already and wasn't sure if he would have energy to continue as far as he wanted, but he needed to at least try. The idea of being stretched and filled with both of them was too tempting. “I need to feel you, Toast.”

“Okay. Okay, stop for now and let me find a good position to fill you as good as never before.”

Corpse did as he was told, bending down again to Sykkuno who cupped his cheek, looking in his eyes with tenderness and love. He brushed a thumb over his lips, smiling at him, still blushing.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and continued when Corpse nodded. “Just remember you have a safeword if anything goes wrong, yeah? I love you.”

Corpse chuckled. They both were acting like World War Three was about to happen. But he was glad they cared about him and he would never want this to change. Soon he felt Toast hands on his back and the tip of his cock at his entrance, definitely touching Sykkuno's dick a little at least. His legs started shaking with excitement.

“Just push back whenever you’re ready, Corpse.” Toast voice wasn't steady at all like always, which only heightened Corpse's expectations.

He exhaled, trying his best to relax and with his eyes on Sykkuno, he begun to push back. It started to hurt sooner than he expected, but when he saw Sykkuno tilting his head back with pleasure, moaning his name, he decided to continue, slowly, painfully slowly. Finally he felt the head of Toast's cock breaching him, so he stopped for a second, breathing fast and trying to focus more on someone else's hand on his dick, instead of the pain in his ass.

“E- everything okay?” Toast stuttered a little, which Corpse liked, for the fact that it was because of him.

He nodded, not trusting his voice then, hoping it was enough.

“Good. You are doing so well, Corpse, such a good boy. Perfect for us.” Toast was praising him in a low voice, filled with lust, but also love, meaning every word.

After a few minutes, when the burning stopped completely, Corpse decided it was now or never and started pushing back again, letting Toast stretch him open, fill him almost too much. He was gasping for air with how intense it was, now unable to stop moving, even if it was still really slowly, watching Sykkuno under him, who was completely lost in pleasure by then, whining every second.

“Slowly, easy Corpse, dont-- Ah, fuck thats amazing.” Toast grabbed him by his hips, squeezing them hard, trying not to thrust inside him before he was allowed. It was too much, too hot, too tight.

“Oh my God,” Corpse moaned loudly when he finally took all of Toast's length. He was feeling so full, like they were shifting his organs, feeling them both everywhere, every inch, every vein. It was all so new for him and it was a beautiful sensation. He looked down at Sykkuno, who was maybe a bigger mess than him at that point, slowly opening his mouth without saying anything, his eyes half closed.

“Sykkuno?” He asked, bringing his attention back at him.

Sykkuno opened his eyes, and whined before answering.

“Corpse, please, please I know I need to wait, but please... I need to move so bad, I-- I--”

Corpse didn't wait for him to finish his words and instead he just thrust against them, seeing stars when one of them hit his prostate immediately. He did it again, and again. At the third thrust his arms stopped functioning, unable to support his weight. Corpse was too overwhelmed, focused only on his need, on that full feeling inside him. He collapsed on Sykkuno's chest, letting Toast hold his ass in the right position and determine the rhythm.

“M- more please… Toast go fa- faster, I need… I--” Corpse didn't know what exactly he was saying, blinded by pleasure, babbling, asking for more, for anything. He was mewling more and more with every thrust inside him, asking them to use him, to fuck his mind out of him.

Corpse didn't last long, he couldn't. He came hard, maybe even more intensely than the first time that day, not breathing, not thinking, his mind filled with pleasure, with the idea of their two dicks in his hole stretching him too much, claiming him, using him. He didn't remember when they finished with him, but he felt both of them come inside him, moving another few seconds after. It caused him to almost cry from overstimulation, because they were constantly rubbing against his prostate with how much they filled him.

Finally after lots of breathing in silence, they released him, moving him on his back to clean him properly. He didn't remember what they were saying, but it was nice. His mind was just too much of a mess to remember. He managed to mumble something that caused them to cuddle him, touching him gently, playing with his hair and whispering sweet words to him. He needed to ask them what exactly had happened after the sex the following day, because the only thing he was able to perceive was their presence and the feeling of safety. And that was enough for then. Nothing else mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I know there is no one else writing these three together, but honestly I don't know if I will continue writing about them, because it seems also no one is reading it... We will see. I have so little time for writing and I feel bad writing something nobody is reading, when I am supposed to write fluff which more people appreciate.
> 
> Also I have no idea how to tag, so if I am missing some important tags let me know!
> 
> Thank you for every kudo and comment :) I love u!


End file.
